


Ice-Bound Soul

by BlackInkedObsession



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Ice Bath Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 22:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackInkedObsession/pseuds/BlackInkedObsession
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem I wrote about Isaac.</p>
<p>(Found GIFs on Tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice-Bound Soul

__

 

 

 

_I am an Ice-Bound Soul._

_Frozen through to the bone..._

_Yet, blood still flows..._

 

_A soul with no hope..._

_A body covered in bruises..._

_Caused by anger._

 

_Looking only for purpose..._

_No warmth..._

_No love..._

_Only the pain..._

_Of anger._

 

_Eyes frosted blue..._

_So why can I see?_

_Skin sliced and battered..._

_So why can I feel?_

_Frost-bitten lips..._

_So why can I speak?_

_Forever lost in the ice..._

_So why do I seek warmth?_

 

_I am nothing..._

_But an Ice-Bound Soul._

_So why are you helping me?_


End file.
